jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Gallimimus
''Gallimimus ''was a speedy predator, the largest of its type. They were called chicken mimics because they probably moved like modern flightless birds. Name Meaning Gallimimus means "chicken/rooster mimic" Atomnoy Unlike other meat-eaters, Gallimimus had no teeth. In fact, it had a very small head. With its small, toothless head, it is believed that Gallimimus ''probably had a diet of insects, small animals, eggs and maybe even some plants. They hand very long fingers and long arms, which they could use for digging or grabbing eggs. They had a much longer neck that any other theropod dinosaur. In ''Jurassic Park they were shown as a large flock, but we don't know if that was real or movie behavior. Creation and Size Creation Gallimimus was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab onIsla Sorna where they were parented and fed in captivity on the island. The cloned Gallimimus ''moved in flocks and had a color scheme that varied depending on an individual's age and gender. At least 44 Gallimimus were cloned and 24 of them were sent to Isla Nublar. Leaving 20 on Isla Sorna. Like all of InGen's cloned theropods, ''Gallimimus had pronated hands. Because of a Null allele created from the mutation and manipulation of its genes as well as the addition of frog, reptile, and bird DNA, the cloned Gallimimus lacked feathers. Size As their able to be reach over 9 feet tall, can weight between 500-950 lbs and at the length 20 feet long. Appearance The males were occasionally a bright orange and darkened patterns of red and orange from head to tail, the females were duller in color from most of the body having a peachy color along with three shades of brown (beige, sand, tan), need least to say about their neck and head which were purplish with dark purple stripes over with a streamline of orange leading up to the head which ended off with a bright yellow. Unlike the adults, the juveniles have a color scheme based on much of that to a baby deer (or fawn appropriately). They have a mossy green almost translucent color to their bodies and have a diverse number of spots on over them. Story Once a Gallimimus was a few months old, it would then be transported to the island Isla Nublar to live in the Gallimimus Enclosure of Jurassic Park. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) When Dennis Nedry disabled Jurassic Park's electric fences, Gallimimus was free to roam the island like most of the dinosaurs in the park. On the second day of the Isla Nublar Incident, Dr. Alan Grant and the Murphy children witnessed a Gallimimus flock in its enclosure fleeing from Jurassic Park's Tyrannosaurus rex, Rexy. The T. rex managed to kill one unlucky individual who tripped on another Gallimimus when the flock was running for safety. This individual's remains would remain on the island for over a decade and was still there in the same location as it died in 2002. It is unknown what happened to the Gallimimus populations on Isla Nublar after the incident. During the clean up, only 9 Gallimimus were still alive, since Rexy was overhunting them. Wild on Isla Sorna When Hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna, the InGen personnel left the island. The bird-like dinosaurs were either set free by the workers or broke out on their own because the storm had damaged the fences. Gallimimus roamed freely across the island. The theropods had to learn to live in the wild. Since they no longer received lysine supplements in their food, they started to eat lysine rich foods. They were known to have resided in the southeast of Isla Sorna coexisting with other herbivores Mamenchisaurus, Parasaurolophus, and Pachycephalosaurus. Gallimimus also made up a good portion of the fauna of that region. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) During the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997 two adult Gallimimus was captured by the InGen Hunters for Peter Ludlow's Jurassic Park San Diego, but was freed the following night by Nick Van Owen and the Gatherersalong with the rest of the dinosaurs held captive by the hunters. Jurassic World (2015) Gallimimus was one of the many dinosaurs that lived in Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park, Jurassic World. They retained many characteristics of the previous clones albeit being a foot taller and having teeth which is inaccurate to the real animal. The theropods lived in the self-titled Gallimimus Valley. Some of the juveniles also lived in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. It is unknown what happened to Jurassic World's Gallimimus populations after the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom It was confirmed by DPG the Gallimimus have survived after the Jurassic World incident. They were first seen fleeing from the volcano Their was a skeleton which was run over by the Gallimimus. The Gallimimus was also seen jumping over the log. They were seen running away from the huge pyroclastic flow. The herd jumps and began to swim for their lives. A Gallimimus is seen swimming before getting hit by a magma rock but most likely survived it with water. Some Gallimimus were also captured and taken to Lockwood Manor but thanks to Claire Dearing and Maisie Lockwood, they would eventually escape the estate along with the other dinosaurs. Abilities Speed and Agility Like their modern relatives the Ostriches, Emus and Rheas it can to run up to speeds of 30 mph. They use their tail as a balance to make quick turns. With their flexible body enough to swing their heads around. Durability and Stamina They are able to take a bite from the powerful jaw strength of a T. rex though it wasn't full power of the bone crushing jaw. Gallimimus have very high stamina and can to travel herds mostly running without any sign of being exhausted. Swimming The Gallimimus had shown from one that fallen into the sea that able to swim similar to ostrich. Strength and Combat A Gallimimus try to defend itself from T.rex from being attacked but being smaller and weaker couldn't stand chance. Though one try to pull itself away from hunters of White Whale hunter. Behind the scenes It's very odd that on the Jurassic World website, Gallimimus have teeth in the model when in the movie, there is no real sign of teeth and the website itself says they have no teeth. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Alive Category:Theropod Category:Fast therapod Category:Escaped Dinosaurs